


Sunshine and Moonlight

by Ohgeekyone



Category: Fever Series - Karen Marie Moning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgeekyone/pseuds/Ohgeekyone
Summary: Where it all began...An origin story of the Unseelie King and his Concubine.





	Sunshine and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a one-shot, may be a story... It will depend if anyone reads it I suppose! My first venture into Fever FF but have been reading the series for years. Hope you all enjoy!

The first time he saw her it was like his world stopped. 

Endless eternities ceased to matter, the vast universe he was always acutely and painstakingly aware of… pointless. 

Even the woman he’d spent these eternities with, the Queen of their race, the leader of their kind (yet, as he was growing ever more aware of, not the most powerful or wisest person in their world)… a mere afterthought. 

All because of this woman. This one woman who was dancing her way through the room he had found himself in, trying to find a semblance of amusement on the World the creatures here called Earth. The human form he’d taken, one of many with that current one being the most dominant, had stopped moving as he was shaken to the core. 

In his truly countless years of being alive, he’d never seen anything like her. She was a beacon of light as she swayed around the stone room the humans he’d met had constructed, and all the men (and the women) in the room couldn’t take their eyes off her. She smiled as though nothing was, had ever been, or could ever be wrong with the world.

Twirling in her cream dress, her rich hair spilled over one shoulder and then the other, her dark and smooth skin shining through the strands of hair when her head turned vivaciously. Each swirl of her body led to her dress swaying lightly around her ankles and legs, showing the tattoos that wound up and down her legs. She smelled like sunshine and moonlight, of the fucking sky…

He was entranced… and he had no idea why. 

He’d lived before these humans’ minds could ever comprehend, had seen thousands of worlds and countless civilisations rise and fall, had taken more lovers than even he could remember… and yet they all paled in comparison to this one woman who had yet to speak a word to him. Who had yet to even look at him. The woman with the smile, who radiated light and warmth and...joy. It was clear to him that whilst he came to this ‘Earth’ in the hopes of finding something to mildly amuse his endless days, something that was different, she did not and had not ever needed to seek joy. She embodied it. She clearly found joy in the music that played around them, in the other women she was dancing with, in the moonlight casting its beam on the grounds outside of the room… she was joy. 

He wanted to taste it, to taste her. He needed joy in his life again… he’d not felt it in longer than he could remember. Perhaps this human woman, for a short time, could bring him this joy he craved. 

The Seelie King smiled mildly. This day had amused after all. 

The man who sat beside him, the leader of these people, saw where his gaze had led. “That is Zara. A beauty, no?” 

Zara. The Seelie King turned it over and over in his mind, thinking it was the most simple and most beautiful name he had ever heard.   
“Undoubtedly,” the King smiled mildly, not showing an ounce of the desire that his body was yearning for. 

He wanted to feel this joy from the inside out; kiss it, revere it, fuck it… her, his mind idly reminded. Her. 

He wanted her. Zara. 

“She is beloved by many,” the leader started as though revealing a secret. Of course she is beloved, the Seelie King thought… how could she not be? “Feared by many, also. Considered a witch by the most elderly of the group.”

Had he been a man who showed his emotions, he would have snorted. These humans, these pathetic creatures who lived – at most – only sixty or so years feared what they could not understand. This Zara’s beauty, her passion for living… he would bet his soul (If he had one) that they would try to control her. Lest she control them with her beauties. 

“Shall I introduce her to you?” This man whose life would affect nothing, whose joy and hopes and dreams and light would be erased in the span of a blink of the King’s eye asked. 

The idea that this lifeforce would think he could control this woman – his woman – irked him beyond measure. And yet outwardly, he did nothing but give a slight nod. He wanted her eyes on him, her attention on him. 

But not yet. 

For now, he wanted to watch his woman enjoy herself. 

“Wait a moment,” he commanded quietly, not even bothering to look at this ‘leader’. 

The woman was breathing heavily now, and the Seelie King (having moved past the joy on her face) had noticed the shape of her body underneath her flowing cream dress. The way her breasts heaved with her dancing, her laughter… He wanted her laughing with him. Maybe whilst he fucked her. 

The musicians finished their upbeat song and Zara stopped giving the room a show and touched what he could assume was a friend of hers. Her hand gently touched this other girls’, softly, lightly, and he almost shot out of his seat. He wanted her to only touch him. For the rest of her life… Would she touch him that way? Softly? Would she caress him with care and tenderness? Or would she fuck him hard, with the vigour with which she had danced? He wasn’t sure he could wait to find out. 

He idly thought this was a new feeling. Impatience. Having lived as long as he had, patience was who he was. He had not been excited at the prospect of anything in… he couldn’t remember. Eons? 

The leader next to him stood, the King barely removing his interest and hard stares at the woman. The puny leader was applauding and speaking to the congregation, to the musicians… The King couldn’t have removed his eyes from Zara if the place was burning around him. If the whole Universe was collapsing. Though now, he supposed, he would rebuild it for her. He imagined she liked her Universe. He was a fucking God… and yet he would do whatever she commanded.

The man next him had said something to his woman, as she had started moving closer. He could smell her now, a mixture of sweet vanilla and musk and fresh air and sunshine and stars and... he wasn’t sure what else. She smelled like he felt after he’d created a Universe. A good one. He could see, now, the freckles that peppered her chestnut-hued skin, the way her eyes were dark and syrupy and everlasting. 

“Zara,” the man said softly, caringly… tenderly enough for the King’s attention to snap back to him. Why would this… creature… ever talk to her so? Did he know her better than he had let on? When he had spoken of Zara being beloved… had he meant by him? Had this pathetic excuse for a man touched her? Fucked her? Been loved by her? It did not matter if so… The Seelie King would ensure that by the time he was through on this planet, through with the episode of ‘humanity’, that HE was all she would think of. Ever again. He would obliterate this man if he touched her. “I would like you to meet Theo. He is visiting from… I am sorry, I cannot remember…” 

And then her eyes turned on him. On this iteration of himself that he’d graced with the first name of the first being he had encountered in this episode of his life… he wondered if he’d feel sad or irritated, later, that she would not speak his true name, could not… he would give it to her though. Time and time again. But this name, this Theo, which ironically stemmed from their word for God, would be the name she would call (or would she scream?) in the throes of passion and it was now his name. 

He felt pinned to the ground by how overwhelmingly powerful her gaze was. How direct. How wild. 

She bowed her head slightly, as though he was greater than her. He supposed, to her, he was a God. Her people worshiped deities that created one universe. She wasn’t to know that he’d created many in his lifetime. 

He stood, slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. She breathed in sharply as he unfurled himself… he smiled inside. She was affected. Good. 

He walked down the few steps to her and stood closer than any of these other human men would dare. They would think it an invasion of privacy. Would think that she was too wild for them. Or would be trying to conquer her… He would never try such a stupid thing. A passion, a joy, a vivacity for life should never be conquered. But nurtured. Revered. At least until he got bored… as he always did. He could only hope she provided warmth and joy and passion longer than his last… pursuit… on this planet a few thousand years previously. 

“Hello.” It was simple, from him, but he tried to put all of his thoughts and wishes into the greeting they used on this planet. It said, I see you, and I want you, and I need you all at once. 

And she knew it. 

He knew she knew, because she smiled with such a knowing gaze and replied, “Hello.”


End file.
